He Might Be The One
by MusicIvory
Summary: I change the title from Unknown to me to He Might Be The One. Please Read and Review :
1. Mysterious

Hi i'm ProxySoul :)

And this is my first Fanfiction :)

Please read and review :)

I do not own Alice Academy

He Might Be The One

Chapter 1

"Mysterious"

_**Achieving your dream is a success. But life had never been easy for us we have to face some trials that fate gives us. And sometimes fate is so playful that we would meet someone who will be part of our life. Fate is really playful but in the end we make our own choices that would result what would become to us. But we never expect things to happen for fate is twisting our lives. And because of that, My life was completely turned upside down, because of him. My life have been a roller coaster ride that have many ups and downs. My life have been different, totally different from before. I never expect that he would be the one who would make my life better, NO scratch that. He make my life worse than before. I was just achieving my dream to be a famous singer like my mother but he came to my life and I never expected that he would make my highschool days crazy and really make my life hell. This is my story and join me witnessing my life turning hell just because of one boy the famous, arrogant, perverted, jerk who I never knew who would change my life.**_

**Mikan's POV**

I started to reflect what happen to me when I was in that school. My so called friends, be friends with me, just because my mom is a famous singer. But only Hotaru was the one who really accepts me for who i am, That's why she is my best friend. Once hotaru caught them backstabbing me, you know what she did? She embarrassed them to the whole school, which results to that "they will never do that again." They apologize and they immediately transfer to another school, because of those embarrassing pictures that she posted in every bulletin of our school. She is the famous ice queen of our school. of course never mess with her or she will turn your life to hell. But some people wonder why are we so closed when we are a total opposite to each other. Well i guessed opposites do attract each other. I was so thankful of what when she did that those girls have been backstabbing me since I came. So we decided to transfer to another school for a change, and besides i can't take it anymore. We decide to go back to Japan. Did I forgot to tell you I was here in U.S? We migrated here for personal reasons and I knew hotaru a long time ago since my mom and her mom are best friends. In those years only a few who really knew me, the real me. Cause it is already stuck in their head that i am the only daughter of a famous singer. nothing more, nothing less. They didn't even try to know who really i am. They judge me of what they think. But i never think that life had been so unfair to me, for my mom really loves me and make time for me. My mom and I discuss about this already since that is where she came from, she said she is okay with it. Well I better pack my things but I have to call Hotaru first.

**Hotaru's POV**

I was busy packing up my things since i'm going in japan with mikan (sigh) that idiot. She really is an idiot but why in Japan? I heard my phone ringing I guess that is Mikan I wonder why did she call, She knows I'm busy packing up my things.

~**_Idiot Calling Idiot Calling Idiot Calling Idiot Call-_**~

**" You idiot, you know I'm busy packing up my things what do you want from me?"**

**" EH? so sorry Hotaru I don't need nothing I am just checking on you."**

**" Well I'm fine Mikan, you better finish packing your things you know our flight is tomorrow."**

**" I know, I finish packing it."**

**" Good cause I don't want us to be late just because of you"**

**" OK I get it now, no need to worry. Well you better get some sleep."**

**" You too okay? Bye."**

**" Bye, goodnight Hotaru."**

**" But are you really sure about this we can study to England if you want. But why in Japan?"**

**" Why is there a problem? besides i heard the school is good in their more better than that school."**

**" hn, i have to go i need to finish my packing goodnight idiot"**

I ended the call hmm I better finish my stuff and make sure everything I needed is with me. I wonder what will happen to us in Japan. I am worried especially to mikan. Did we make the right choice? Well I better finish this and get some sleep.

**End of the POV**

**~The Next Day~**

"_TO OUR DEAR PASSENGERS PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS. WE WILL BE LANDING IN JAPAN. I REPEAT, TO OUR DEAR PASSENGERS PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS. WE WILL BE LANDING IN JAPAN THANK YOU__"_

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan and Hotaru are now in the limousine since they are pick up by the academy. Mikan is listening to her iPod while hotaru is minding her own business. As soon as they step out of the car they we're greeted by huge gates and a blond teacher who have a huge smile in his face.

" **Hello you must be Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura." greeted by the blond teacher"**

" **Hai!" answered by the brunette " I am Mikan Sakura and this is my best friend Hotaru Imai."**

" **Welcome to Alice Academy I'm Narumi-sensei."**

" **Nice to meet you Narumi sensei."**

**" Nice to meet you to Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan."**

**" My mom did tell me that you are her kouhai."**

**" Oh yes she is my senpai also your dad too. they will always be one of my good friends."**

**" Yes she did tell me that and she also have something for you" and she give him the envelope.**

**" Thank you mikan-chan." he smiled.**

" **Sorry if I am rude but are we going to just chit chat here and do not enter to these huge gates cause you do realized we are still outside?" the raven haired girl said. And they sweat drop.**

" **Well, let's go then. Just follow me." Narumi said then smiled.**

They step inside and both girls are amaze how beautiful the Alice Academy is. Huge buildings and they also have green houses. And they have good places where you can hangout. As they walk they notice how huge it is but it's only a small part of the academy because the academy is really huge. They pass through corridors and notice students who are different from each other really different their is the sluts, bitches, jocks, emos, gangster, nerd, bullies, ordinary, good-looking-ones, ordinary-ones and etc.

**Mikan's POV**

WOW this is amazing! So beautiful! but (sigh) I wonder if I can make friends in here. But i need to be positive! "be positive mikan!" I said to myself. I have to make a new start, I have to achieve my dream. walk and walk and finally we reach the teacher's lounge Narumi-sensei said we have to meet some of the teachers and how this school works. I think this school is just like normal schools. But no, this one is different.

" **Well as you know this school is for talented students we have star rankings which is from no star to special star. We also have central town which you can buy the things you need also we use rabbits in here to buy things. Your food and your room is base on your star ranking. Also we also teach lessons like other schools have but the difference is we also teach here how talented students can improve there talents. Also this is Jinno-sensei your math teacher, Serina-sensei for your social studies, Misaki-sensei for your biology, Fukatan-sensei for your p.e, me for your home-room and English and there is still a lot more."**

" **Nice meeting you." both of us bowed to them as a show of respect**

" **Well I will show you to your rooms. Your star rankings is still unknown but don't worry you still have a temporary place to stay."**

**~In the Evening~**

" Tomorrow will be our first day! I wonder what will happen. Oh well i better sleep-" My thoughts where cut off by the sound of a violin playing. It's sorrowful as I listen to it. I go to my balcony to see who is playing but all I see is trees rustling and winds that caressing my face. I try to find who it is. I don't know why I am urge to find that person maybe... i really don't know. It sound familiar to me. My head started to hurt. I don't know why then music stops and the trees stop rustling all I can hear is a complete silence. Also my head is okay now. I still keep looking for that person but all i see is a complete darkness. Maybe tomorrow I will hear it again, and as soon as i hear it i will look for that person. I step inside and try to fall asleep. But unknown to me someone is watching me.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

Good thing she's sleeping already. I caress her face "So you returned already huh? did you forgot about me already? do you still remember me? can you still recognize me? then I whispered to her ear "_**Mikan... Mikan Sakura..." **_and then i left before she wakes up.

**END OF THE POV**

**Mikan immediately woke up as soon as she heard her name it was like the wind whispered it to her. She look around if somebody was there or is it just her imagination. She look to her left side which she can see the balcony and she notice that the door was open wide which is supposed to be closed. She stand up and closed the door. One thing is for sure, someone have just entered her room and it's not her imagination then she started to wonder who might he/she be and how does he/she knows her name. but she immediately fell into her slumber thinking who might be that person.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

sorry if it's lame

I promise to improve my writing skills.

and i will try my best to make this story better :)

but please feel free to review my story :)

Please review!

:D

ProxySoul


	2. Meetings and Friendships

Hi guys well it's been a long time since I updated this story hehehe Sorry

Well I don't own Gakuen Alice.

He Might Be The One

Chapter 2

"Meetings and Friendships"

The next day...

Mikan'S POV

" hmm" I open my eyes and look on my surroundings. " Good morning sunshine! Today is the first day of school I wonder what would happen? " I said to myself. I stretch up my arms and head to the balcony as I open the door, I see how wide the academy is. As you can see I am in the 4th floor, which is good because I can feel the breeze and see how wide the academy is. I began to wonder again who might be that person last night and is that person also the one who enter in my room? As I head inside, I look through my left and something caught my eye. I walk towards it only to find that it is an envelope, a pink and black envelope. It also smell strawberries my favorite scent. I open the the letter that says:

" _**I hate the feeling that time when we're drifting apart from each other and I can't do anything about it. You may not know me, but I know you. I'm not trying to scare you or anything. You maybe wondering who I am but I think it not the right time to reveal myself. But I will try to be close to you just to stay by your side. Cause I don't wanna loose you again.**_"

I look around me and maybe find who is that person. But I suddenly remembered that I have to go to school. I dash through my room and do my daily routine. I head towards the door and open it greeted by a baka gun.

Normal POV

"Hotaru! Early in the morning and you shoot your baka gun again?" Cried by the brunette, while rubbing her sore nose.

" Just reminding you not to do stupid things. I don't wanna be embarrassed just because of your stupidity." answered by the raven.

" Mou hotaru your so mean..." and she cutely pouted at her.

The raven smiled " Come with me. we have to go to Narumi-sensei so we can go to our class already"

" OK." and took hotaru's hand and head to the teachers lounge.

Teacher's Lounge

" Ohayo Narumi-Sensei" mikan said and smiled at him hotaru just nodded.

" Ohayo to Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan" greeted by the teacher

" Well we better go to your classrooms and here is your class schedules. You guys will meet new friends I am sure of it. Just stay outside until I said you names okay?"

Classroom

" GOODMORNING MY DEAR STUDENTS!" Narumi said as he walked through his desk but the students won't listen to him.

" GOODMORNING AND THERE ARE NEW STUDENTS" he said and as the students hear that they immediately quiet down.

" ok, now that's good as I said earlier we have new students. These students came from U.S but don't worry they can fully understand Japanese." the students started to whisper to each other

" um Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan please come inside"

The two of them stood up in front. There have been a silence then the students started to murmur to each other.

" hmm why don't you introduce yourselves?" asked by the teacher.

" Hotaru Imai 15 years old. I am the daughter's owner of Imai's corporation and yes I am Subaru Imai younger sister. I am a playing flute, I like inventing things and crab brains."

" Ohayo I'm Mikan Sakura, 15 years old I am the daughter of Yuka Izumi and Yukihira Izumi. I am good in singing and dancing. I like strawberries."

" Students any questions?"

The students raise their hands all at once to ask them

"are you single?" "do you have a boyfriend" " can she be my partner sensei?" " mikan are you related to Yuka the famous singer?" "will you go out with me?" "how come your here in japan when US is more better?" and the students flooded them with questions but interrupted by a loud bang in the door. And that's when the students become more louder than before.

" Geez first period in the morning and people are so loud already." the bald boy said.

"What do you expect from them?" a blond boy said with a big smile on his face

" He never change, why can't he just get use to it?" another blond boy said

" hn" the raven boy heard said

" sorry we're late narumi sensei" bowed by the blond boy while his holding his pet rabbit

" oh good timing! We have new students this is mikan-chan and hotaru-chan" narumi-sensei said

Mikan's POV

" what the hell? Are they popular? They seemed though. Wait he is so familiar to me" mikan thought. I look at hotaru but all I can see is her eyes with a money sign.

" more money for me" hotaru said to herself and make a smile the evil one.

" oh yeah good-looking-boys plus their popular plus her camera plus fan girls equals money (sigh) well that's hotaru for you."

" well we better pick their partner OK who want to be their partner?" said mister narumi and most of the students raise their hands. "OK how about mikan you go with natsume and hotaru you go with ruka."

" Ruka? Ruka Nogi?" I asked.

" Yes Mikan-chan him" and he pointed it to ruka.

I ran towards him and stop at his desk he stand up I look at him and he look at him " oh my gosh it's really you."

" hahahah it's me mikan-chan long time no see" he said and I hugged him he hugged me back. " I really miss you I never expect that you would be here."

" me too ruka-pyon." I said. " I'm with hotaru-chan." we break the hugged and I look for hotaru that was beside me ready to fire the baka gun to ruka.

Normal POV

" YOU!" Hotaru said. " You owe me a lot."

" Hehehehe I know right?" And ruka was stepping back already.

" I will make you pay for what you did to me."

" It's already the past hotaru why can't we just move on and forget about it?"

" Forget about it you say?" hotaru is really now angry.

" You really like me do you?" he stopped and hotaru was really mad now.

" You idiot I don't like you. You are really the same as this idiot in here" pointing to mikan.

" Hey why am I into this? I didn't even do nothing!" mikan said.

" Oh really mikan? Your the one who help me and plan everything from the very start." Ruka said.

" Ruka you traitor! After what I've done to help you with hotaru"

" That was idea your anyway." he retorted

" Is stealing her first kiss also into the plan?"

" You idiots!" hotaru said

" I swear hotaru I have nothing to do with this."

and she blow up her baka gun to mikan and ruka who is laying on the floor currently unconscious. And the whole class where struck. The emotions we're mixed: confuse, scared, stunned and well you know who's angry already.

" Ughh! Ruka you idiot!" mikan said

" hahaha she still never change." Ruka said

And help Mikan stand up and proceed to their seats.

"Hi I'm Mikan nice to meet you" she said to Natsume who just look at her

"Natsume" he said and just keep staring at her.

"I'll be you partner from now on"

"I know" and still he just keep on looking at her. _'Is there something on my face ?Mikan thought.'_

"ahhh-" feeling awkward already...

"ehem, well let's start the homeroom!" Narumi said. _'Yes save by sensei!'_

and they started the class.

LUNCH TIME (cafeteria)

" Ruka, how come you know the new girls?" asked by koko.

" Well, they came from US actually their my childhood friends"

" So you guys meet up in US?" kitsu asked.

" Yup"

" but I never heard that you go to US" natsume said

" ahh maybe I forget to tell you that time hehehhe"

" but I thought you have sickness whenever you are in the airplane?" mochiage asked.

" hahaha well... oh look" pointing to mikan and hotaru

" MIKAN -CHAN, HOTARU-CHAN SIT WITH US!" ruka shouted.

And all eyes we're averted to the brunette and the raven. The brunette waved her hand grab the raven's hand and head towards their tables. But as the two of them go to their childhood friends table, they can feel the other students glares.

" Hi ruka-pyon" the brunette greeted.

" Hi mikan-chan, hotaru-chan"

" So why did you call us?"

" Well I would like you to meet my other friends, this

"Mochiage"

"Hi"

"koko"

"Yo"

"kitsu"

"Hello"

" and where is he?" Kitsu asked

" He is with his girl again." Koko answered.

" Oh and the last one was Mitsu but he is not here. But I'm sure you will see him."

" Hi Mochiage, Koko, and Kitsu"

" Huh are you for real?" Koko said.

" Huh?" mikan asked.

" is she?" kitsu said.

" Yup she is for real."

" What are you guys talking about?" mikan asked.

" well mikan, girls in here are like once they we're called by us they immediately throw their arms to us"

" hahaha well I don't and my bestfriend too. We are not interested in you guys besides there are many boys in the world"

"but we are the good looking ones" Mitsu said behind her.

" hahaha it dosen't matter. Hi you must be mitsu?"

" hi and you must be mikan the daughter of Yuka Izumi my favorite famous singer."

" yes, yes I am but how did you know?"

" lets say I have my sources and let's leave it like that"

They where chatting and laughing, jealousy was seen to the girls around them. Mikan excuse herself first to buy food for Hotaru. As she walk back to their table a girl in a slutty uniform suddenly bump her "accidentally" that cause a commotion in the cafeteria. All eyes were at them. Hotaru stand up and walk towards them followed by the boys, and she asked them not to get involve. Since this is Mikan and she know how to handle herself.

" What the hell?" mikan cried.

" oh I'm so sorry my hand slip." the blond said.

Mikan grab the plate and dump it to her.

" oh I'm sorry my hand slip too" mikan said with innocence. " and girl don't you do that again, I know this tactic already. You may look at this face as an innocent type but no, no, no, this girl is can be dangerous whenever she's angry. Okay?" she smiled, a threatening one.

" Don't you know who I am?"

"Honestly- no."

"Well I am the president of the Natsume Fan-Club and you should stay away from him!"

" Say what? What does even have to do with me"

" Don't you play dumb with me? natsume keep looking at you. Don't tell me you never notice it. Since ruka called you, he keep staring at you following every you're every move."

" Well I'm not interested to him, his all yours."

" What is happening here?" Jinno sensei asked.

" She started it." pointing to mikan.

" Is it true?" sensei asked.

" No sensei, Luna started it" he said.

They look at the blue haired boy, then Jinno ask him.

" is it true?"

" yes she did" he answered.

Jinno look at Luna and said

"Luna detention. and as for you Mikan Sakura please clean up yourself"

"Hai Sensei" they answered. Luna followed Jinno and Mikan started cleaning up herself.

"I know you can handle this Mikan." Hotaru said and help her.

" Hotaru where is the guy?" Mikan looked around the caferteria.

"What guy?"

"Nevermind"

"Mikan you have to change let's go" and dragged Mikan out of the cafeteria.

~**Narumi's Class~**

Mikan's Pov

My goodness! He is killing me! I always catch him looking at me from time to time, and it is really bothering me. Is there something on my face? Did I do something? Maybe he is someone I know but I don't think so. My goodness! Ugh!

Natsume's Pov

I love how her skin is light colored and her brunette hair is long and a perfect match with her hazel eyes. So yeah, I hate admit it but her looks attract me. She said she don't have any interest in me which is quite surprising. And hopefully she wouldn't notice that I keep looking at her cause I would die with embarrassment. And no I don't like her nor love her I am just interested with her to make things clear and no I am not on denial I am just interested... what the hell? Am I talking to myself? I'm screwed.

Normal Pov

Well the brunette can't take it anymore and directly ask the guy beside her and look at him and said

"will you please stop that!"

"stop what?"

"You know what I mean already"

" huh?"

"That y-you keep glancing at me from time to time. It's bothering me!" the brunette hissed.

"What? Hey ugly I don't know what you are talking about?" this alerted the lad. He will never admit it.

"Hey! Did you just call me ugly?" and this time the suddenly girl standup gathering the attention of the whole class "well you are a slanted-eyebrow jerk" she continued.

"You dare to insult my perfect features?" Then he stand up too.

"Yes I just did!" and cross her arms

"Well hear this pig I wasn't glancing you ugly. I'm just- just evaluating how bad looking you are."

" What! You conceited, good for nothing jerk, and slanted-eyebrow fox you mister have a really bad eye sight you better go to the doctor and have an eye check up. Cause I know for myself that I am gorgeous and everyone said so."

"Well Ms. You better go to the ear doctor cause you are hearing the wrong words that they said to you."

"You Jerk!" she tried to punch him but failed because she slipped. "Ugh" the lad help her out "thank you" she said " but I'm mad at you." she continued.

"well nice pattern there polka dots I didn't know at that age of yours your still wearing that childish pattern what are you seven?" he smirked.

"What?" her mind processed "_pattern, polka dots, childish that jerk_" her eyes widen to realization and scream out

"YOU PERVERT!"

And that's it for this chapter

thanks to:

TheHeideePayas

Precious Flames

zac-fr-short

crystal sapphire girl

ellahist

magical purple butterfly

and to my silent readers :))

Leave A Review Please!

!

!

!

!

!

v


End file.
